The present invention generally relates to a method for controlling optical storage devices, and more particularly, to a method for controlling rotation speed of an optical storage device.
Following the increase in calculation speed of central processing units (CPUs) and networks, the requirement for data storage of different computer users increases accordingly Due to the advantages including compact size, high storage volume, and economical cost of an optical storage medium such as a compact disc (CD) or a digital versatile disc (DVD), the corresponding optical storage device such as a CD drive, a CD burner, a DVD drive, or a DVD burner for accessing (ex. writing or reading) the above-mentioned optical storage medium have become a standard component in computer systems.
The access speed of data on the optical storage medium corresponds to the rotation speed of the optical storage medium driven by the optical storage device and also depends on the quality of the optical storage medium and the optical storage device. Due to the large amount of variations affecting the correlation between the access rate and the rotation speed, the conventional optical storage device is unable to sustain high data access rate under high rotation speed of the optical storage medium driven by the optical storage device. In other words, the conventional optical storage device cannot maintain the optimized rotation speed because it cannot accurately access data within the predetermined rotation speed which increases the data access time of the optical storage device and adversely affects the completion of the data access that consequently causes inconvenience for the users.